User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for December 7, 2015
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. As y'all might expect, I haven't got a whole lot to talk about this week owing to events in RL these past several weeks. Despite the need for an emergency Cesarean, my wife is doing well and my new son is perfectly fine and happy, two eyes, ten fingers, twelve toes...er....... (Never pass up the opportunity to make an Addams Family reference...) Prior to the fun and games at the hospital it was business as usual. I added terms from the previous week's translations on November 16th (and there were quite a few as y'all will recall, owing to the massive amount of translation work that took place that week). I did go ahead and make a few minor changes to the grammatical rules for the Kilrathi language to account for how I'd been using it and to clarify certain sections (for example, there are now usage rules for subjective-versus-objective forms of pronouns, and instances where a form is specifically possessive). I had to make maybe two changes to the existing translation in "Nistalan" (Elegy Chapter 2.0) for those rule changes, though I may spot some more later when it's time to do proofreading. After that, my work for these last few weeks has all been in "Tarakh'ga", Chapter 2.1 of the Elegy campaign. I added a minor character in Chapter 7.0 for a Terran Clerk, who was necessary for the initial encounter and began work on the dialogue of the mission prologue. That work continued through the rest of the working week. I was essentially finished with the dialogue by the close of the day on November 18th, but I really felt like it was still missing something. Unfortunately, by then I had ran out of time; next day it was off to the hospital. I also continued work on the section on Plot Points during the early part of the week of the 17th, which I was able to finish up on the 18th and post to the Late Entries page as an addendum to Chapter 3.0 of the Core Rules. Plot points are now available for those of y'all who think the Core Rules / any of the existing campaigns too difficult the way they are, or who feel the game doesn't do enough to award good role-playing. After a week-long paternity break, regular work on WCRPG resumed this past Monday, November 30th, though in general I've found it difficult to get back into the swing of things. This week saw work on Tarakh'ga's prologue narrative (i.e. filling in the gaps between the lines of dialogue), work that has gone much more slowly than I would've liked. I still haven't come up with a satisfactory ending to the narrative/dialogue to the prologue, and that may have to wait until I get more of it written and have a chance for my creative consultant to tell me her thoughts. I did work on the specifics of the initial mission encounter as well; that effort saw more success, with work on it coming to a conclusion on Wednesday. I'm now working on the second mission encounter, where the idea is for the members of the Pack to surreptitiously abscond with a fuel shuttle and take it over to the cruiser. I only worked though all the intended possible outcomes of the encounter over this past weekend, but I have also already added another (optional) encounter to the set of encounters for the first mission (bringing the total number up to eight) which would account for spectacular failure in the first two encounters. Tarakh'ga is shaping up to be more involved than I'd originally intended, and I'm fully convinced that this is a good thing - a good way to kick things off at the very least, especially since Dekh aq T'Kon H'hra (Elegy 2.2, the next mission) is probably not going to be much more than a "get here from there intact" kind of adventure. The Plan for this week - continue work on Tarakh'ga. I want to fill in the prologue dialogue and work through the specifics of the encounters as best as I can. I have three overnight shifts this week and five next week, which are both a blessing and a curse - while the overnights afford me more time to get work done, I have account for the fact that (especially as time rolls on between 5:30 and 7:30 AM) my brain is slowly beginning to suffer from the effects of sleep deprivation. So I may do a lot of work just to throw it all out again. Hopefully that doesn't happen - some of my best work with WCRPG over the years has happened during overnights. I'm hoping to get the prologue done soon and begin translation work for it, and perhaps start on the dialogue of the mission epilogue as soon as possible - before the new year, with any kind of luck. Well, that's all I've got for this week. The next scheduled update will be between 11-14Z on December 14th. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts